


sweet like wine (like laughter)

by zauberer_sirin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Ravenbell Makeouts Meme. Prompt: "after a party"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



Of course, right now, it’s easier to kiss him than be angry at him. Easier than to question why he followed her into the dry, dead forest, when she left the party. Moments before they were happily sharing a drink, sitting inside some ruins - this world is full of ruins, isn’t it? Raven thought - the Grounders had repurposed for shelter. Bellamy then said something stupid near her (everybody keeps doing that), something that pissed her off, something about how it was very gracious of the Grounders to share their liquor considering… he didn’t finish the thought, but she knew what he meant, and it’s the kind of self-serving crap she would expect to hear from Clarke, not him.

A respite, that’s all she wanted.

She’s not sure she remembers what it felt like, to kiss him before (she admits she wasn’t paying that much attention that time), or if his mouth has become softer in the intervening years. It’s easy to forget she’s angry, just wanting some fucking break for once, he’s frozen against her mouth, yet pliable, parting his lips obediently when she darts her tongue past hers.

It goes on for a bit, because that’s easier and nicer (now that he has started moving against her too, slowly, reluctantly, pressing his body against Raven so she remembers he’s more than a mouth and a distant memory of his hands on her back) than letting him cut the party short for her.

She frowns at him when they stop kissing (not before licking the taste of wine from the corners of his lips as an afterthought), she’s still pissed off.

“You should learn to loosen up, Blake,” she tells him, gently slapping his arm like this is all strictly friendly, awkward like she hasn’t felt in ages, like she didn’t just shove her tongue in his mouth without warning.

Bellamy looks amused, like he finds it ironic to hear that from her of all people. She finds it annoying that he knows her so well. It’s something she is not used to anymore. with Finn gone, with Sinclair gone, she tends to forget there’s someone out there who knows her well. She forgets she still has a family.

“I’m sorry for being a downer,” he says, and that sounds more like Bellamy.

He lifts his hand, showing her the bottle he was carrying, and Raven realizes he’s letting her know he’s not just apologizing because she kissed him, that he came out here for that very purpose.

She gives him _a look_.

Bellamy laughs, loud, but it gets lost among the trees and the wind and even though they are feet from the others Raven is the only one who gets to hear it. Okay, that thought makes her a bit happy.

“You’re the one who said loosen up,” he tells her.

Raven takes the bottle from his hand. It seems like the party is not over yet.


End file.
